FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a communication system comprising a host terminal 2 and a modem 4. The host terminal 2 may be a user terminal, and may for example take the form of a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet style computer, or mobile phone (which may be referred to as a “smartphone”). As shown in FIG. 1, the modem 4 may for example take the form of a dongle for plugging into the host terminal 2 such that the modem 4 is connected to a host processor 30 (otherwise referred to as an application processor) of the host terminal 2. Alternatively the modem 4 may take the form of a mobile phone handset which, as well as being a conventional mobile telephone, can be connected to the host terminal 2 so as to act as an external cellular modem for the host terminal 2. As shown in FIG. 1, the modem 4 may be external to the host terminal 2 in that it is a separate unit housed in a separate casing, but which is connected or connectable to the host processor 30 of the host terminal 2 by means of a wired or wireless connection (as well as being removable or being able to be disconnected from the host terminal 2).
The system also comprises a network 6 such as a mobile cellular network 6 (3GPP network or other CDMA network). Elements of the network 6 are well known to those skilled in the art and are not discussed herein.
For connecting to the mobile cellular network 6, the modem 4 comprises a first (network) interface.
With reference to the communication system shown in FIG. 1, the first interface may comprise a wireless transceiver, typically in the form of a radio frequency (RF) transceiver and an antenna 5. The first interface of the modem 4 connects via an antenna (not shown) of the mobile cellular network 6 enabling the modem 4 to establish a channel between itself and the mobile cellular network 6.
This channel referred to above may be referred to as a “context”. For example, if the mobile cellular network is a 3GPP network, then the connection between the modem 4 and a 3GPP network 6 may be called a PDP (Packet Data Protocol) context in 2G or 3G terminology, and an EPS (Evolved Packet System) bearer context in LTE (Long Term Evolution standards) terminology. The physical medium of the connection is typically a radio channel such as a 2G, 3G or LTE radio channel and the protocol that drives it may comprise a set of protocol layers as defined for example by 3GPP. The mobile cellular network 6 may be coupled to a further, packet-based network, preferably a wide area network such as the Internet, by way of one or more gateway routers.
For connecting to the host processor 30 on the host terminal 2, the modem 4 comprises a second host interface. The second interface, between the host processor 30 and modem 4, could for example comprise a wired connection such as USB, or a short-range wireless transceiver such as an infrared connection or a radio frequency connection (e.g. Bluetooth).
The host 2 and modem 4 are used to establish communication events, for example, using standardized protocols. The aim of the disclosure is to provide architectural flexibility for establishing communication events, particularly but not exclusively multimedia events.